Naruto: Absolute Obedience
by Coherent Truth
Summary: A new take on an intelligent Naruto story, where Kyuubi desires to see something interesting whilst cooped up in the seal. It decides to curse his medium, yet Naruto turns it into a huge advantage against his enemies. Too bad it only works once.


New ideas, new plots and new drama, all mixed within this story.

**Summary: **A new take on an intelligent Naruto story, where Kyuubi desires to see something interesting whilst cooped up in the seal. It decides to curse his medium, yet Naruto turns it into a huge advantage against his enemies. Too bad it only works once.

**Warning: **Just in case, this story will be rated M. This story involves blood, deaths, character deaths, swearing, and anything other M rated stuff.

-x-

Here Naruto was, lying on his soft white bed with a bored look on his face. The sun shone onto his face through the window, yet he paid no mind to it. For a six year old, he was ridiculously intelligent. He learnt how to read when he was two, so for four years, he had been travelling, with help of course, to the library and borrowing as many books as he could carry, bringing them to his home and reading them within the week before repeating the process.

Over the course of four years, he covered a wide array of books and theory, most of which were to do with shinobi, yet he learned many important aspects of life in civilian books. Chakra control, Chakra manipulation, hand seals, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, tactics, strategy, logic, maths, physics, chemistry, anatomy and even more. Naruto realised he was born with a photographic memory, so he utilized that whilst he was young, soaking as much knowledge as he could.

So as he laid there on the bed, he began to think at the one thing he could barely figure out, the cold harsh looks he obtained when he looked into the eyes of people. He wasn't scared by it, but intrigued and curious. Naruto wanted to know why it happened and how it happened. So he lay still, thinking about what part of him they would hate.

There was only one clue that he could link to the silent hatred towards him. On his fifth birthday, a man in his drunken stupor muttered under his breath as he walked past Naruto, but the young Jinchuuriki heard what he said. It was 'cursed brat'. So now Naruto had to figure what was cursed about him.

'_Cursed…I am not cursed, but was Konoha cursed? The only curse that I know of in Konoha's history was the attack of the Kyuubi, which was coincidentally defeated the same day as I was born. Did its malicious Chakra somehow curse me, or was there some other factor involved?' _Naruto thought. _'The Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to defeat the Kyuubi, but how can a mortal stand up to an immortal king of fire? Some sort of technique could've been placed on me to contain the Kyuubi, but if it was, then why hasn't the Kyuubi broken out yet? So it must be sealed by another being of higher power, which can only result in Kami or the Shinigami. If it is truly sealed within me, I should be able to see it if I concentrate on going to my mindscape.'_

Naruto concentrated hard, closing his eyes and tensing his body, half forcing himself to go to his mindscape. It worked after a few minutes, and when he appeared in his mind, he saw a giant golden gate with a sheet of paper where the keyhole was supposed to be. On the paper was the kanji 'seal'.

"**It truly amazes me how you deducted the possibility of me being sealed inside you. You are truly something else**." Two giant eyes suddenly appeared, slitted. "**It makes me wonder how your brain works**…"

"Thank you for the compliment. It isn't everyday when the king of fire praises you for your intelligence. You must be the Kyuubi." Naruto said, fearlessly. He knew that if the Kyuubi couldn't get out with six years, he would never be able to get out.

"**You impress me brat. If you weren't a mortal, I might've even trained you or given you access to my Chakra, but since you are…you get something different**."

"Don't kid with me Kyuubi, it's impossible for someone like to help a mortal, the same species of the Yondaime who sealed you inside of me." Naruto replied.

"**Don't get cocky kid; remember who you're speaking to. Even though I'm in this cage, I can still affect you. As we're speaking, a miniscule amount of my Chakra passes through the cage and gets purified and then gets absorbed by your body**." The Kyuubi said somewhat angrily.

"So if you're not lying, what do I get?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**He he**..." It chuckled maliciously, its teeth gleaming in the darkness. "**Tell me…what is your deepest wish? What do you want the most**?"

"What I want? My deepest wish is for those around me to be obedient to me…in other words, to control the world."

"**You sure are interesting…I think I'll like watching your journey. Here take this gift and make me interested, make me not regret giving this to you**." As soon as Kyuubi finished his sentence, a wave of crimson Chakra shot towards Naruto's left eye, covering it and blinding it as Naruto clutched his left eye as he left his mindscape.

Once his conscious was back in reality, he realised that his eye no longer hurt, but to make sure, he went to look into a mirror to see any side effects. There were none visibly, but a feeling at the back of his head made his still suspicious. Suddenly, a sharp wave of pain just appeared, and as Naruto held his left eye in pain, he saw flashes of pictures and memories of someone.

Gears turning as masks broke.

People with a winged sigil on their forehead.

A cloud of black skulls.

'_Will you use my power?'_ A sudden sentence was said in Naruto's head, him hearing it even though his brain was so blinded by the continuous pain that kept erupting out of his left eye. _'Bind this contract with me. Swear to grant me one wish and I will stop the pain.'_ Naruto knew he had no choice but to accept the contract, the pain was just too intense and unbearable.

"Very well," He said through clenched teeth. "I will bind this so called contract."

As soon as Naruto agreed, the pain immediately stopped, relieving the Jinchuuriki as he momentarily began to regain his senses. However, after he was fully aware of his surroundings, he realised that there was another presence in the room. Naruto looked around, and seeing a foreign girl with light green hair, dressed in white clothing made him on guard.

"Easy Naruto, I am that voice you heard in your head. I'm here to make sure the contract is fulfilled." She said with a bored look on her face.

"…What is your name?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"C.C."

xxxTBCxxx

Done! If many of you don't notice, this is taking a page out of Code Geass. Just to be on the safe side, I don't own Code Geass or Naruto. This story won't be following the Code Geass timeline/events, but it will occasionally take some of Lelouch's endeavours and attitude. This isn't a crossover, I'm just using Code Geass and implanting it in the Naruto-verse to create a new story.

Read and review.


End file.
